


Friend in Need

by chrismouse



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Steroids hears Melting crying in pain one night and helps him feel better.
Relationships: Steroids & Melting, steroids/melting
Kudos: 17





	Friend in Need

It was evening, and the moon shone through the gap in the rocks of Steroids’ small hiding place. The air was cool, and the sky clear, but he couldn’t concentrate on the book he was reading.

He wasn’t sure what exactly the sound was that distracted him so, but each time it seemed to stop, it started up again a few minutes later, seeming to get a bit louder. At first he’d thought it could be some sort of danger, but now he wasn’t so sure. Whatever it was sounded weak and hurt. That was one thing he could be sure of- it was a sound of pain.

Maybe Steroids was softhearted, or maybe it was his curiosity getting the better of him. Whatever the cause, he marked his page for later and peeked out of his hiding place to see if he could find the source. When he couldn’t, he decided he’d look for it. Better to do it now in the early evening than later, when he would be tired and not as alert.

•

It was cold, and it  _ hurt _ .

Melting’s body was sore, so sore, and the wind blowing through the entrance of his hiding spot stung his skin. He’d tried to ignore it, to roll over and go to sleep, but the last of the warmth from the campfire a few hours ago was just a memory. And he’d gotten bit by a maggot on the way back, to make things worse. There was a sore on his leg that ached more than the rest of him now, and he felt just horrible. 

Tears fell from his one eye- he wasn’t sure how, as it was melted like the rest of him- and he choked out another sob. Crying wasn’t exactly making him feel better, but it was all he had the energy to do.

He heard footsteps outside his “door”- heavy ones, from the sound of it. With his back turned, he couldn’t see who or what it was, but he stopped making noise.

“Melting? Are you okay?”

That deep, booming voice was Steroids. Melting felt the smallest bit of relief- a friend wouldn’t hurt him more, and someone as big as Steroids might block the cold wind. As he tried to roll over towards him, though, a bit of his melted skin got caught under him, and he let out a whine. Steroids hurried over, and Melting saw a look of concern on his face.

“It hurts...” he admitted, his gurgling voice croakier than usual from the crying.

“What hurts?” Steroids asked gently, with a tone in his voice that almost made Melting tear up again.

“... Everything... whole body...” He moved his arm to gesture to the bite mark. “But that hurts most...”

Steroids’ dark eyes widened. “Good grief, no wonder! Those bites are nasty, and they can get infected if you aren’t careful...” He trailed off, looking at Melting. “Would it hurt if I picked you up?”

“... I don’ know... why?”

“I have a spare medkit where I sleep for emergencies, and you’re in a lot of pain, so I’m trying to decide if I should bring it here or bring you to it.”

Melting didn’t want Steroids to go. He reached his hand up to him.

“Bring me... please.”

“No problem.” With that, Steroids scooped him up and cradled him in the crook of his huge arm. He was so warm, and his skin was soft, so Melting nestled in.

“Comfy?”

“Mmhmm...”

And they were off.

•

The two of them reached Steroids’ hiding place, and he set Melting down on the rock he liked to read on. Wasting no time, he grabbed the medkit and looked through it.

“Let’s treat your bite first.” He took out some antibacterial cream and applied it, then bandaged his small leg, taking care not to wrap it too tightly.

“As for the other pain, have you got any allergies?”

Melting shook his head.

“That’s good. Someone I used to know had an aspirin allergy, but if you’re good with it, we don’t have to worry...” He took out some anti-inflammatory medicine. “You’re pretty small, so I think two will do the job. I’ll get you some water.”

Melting gave him a nod, probably as thanks, but didn’t say a word. He didn’t look as pained as before, but from the way he stared at the ground, he seemed sad and tired.  


Steroids had wondered how exactly Melting was still alive when he first met him, and maybe he still did. But seeing him in such pain every day made him wonder, did Melting have to suffer as he fought to live? And if he could get better, would Steroids be able to help?

He handed Melting the water. Maybe he’d bring it up tomorrow, but for now they both needed rest.

•

“Want me to walk you back to your place?” Steroids asked. “Just in case another pesky maggot shows up.”

Melting had taken the pills and his body didn’t hurt so much, but now that his aches were gone he realized how sleepy he was.

“Could I... stay?” he asked, and then felt guilty. Steroids had been nice enough to fix him up, and now he wouldn’t go away. What kind of gratitude was that?

Unexpectedly, though, Steroids smiled at him. “I don’t mind sharing my nook for the night. Come on, I have a soft place to sleep.”

Melting followed him to what looked like an inflatable raft with dead leaves and a few pieces of cloth on it. Getting closer, he could see that was exactly what it was.

“I think these used to be Bandit bandanas, but they’re makeshift blankets now,” Steroids explained, holding one up. “Take one! You look cold.”

“What about you?”

“I have enough,” Steroids said, getting into the raft. “Honestly, if I’d known you were sleeping on the ground every night with nothing to keep you warm, I’d have given you one a lot sooner.”

Melting took the blanket, wrapping it around him before joining Steroids.  
  
“You’re a very kind person...”

Steroids lay his head down, and Melting thought he saw a slight blush in his cheeks.

“Mm... good night, Melting.”

“Night.”  


He curled up beside him, feeling better at last.


End file.
